Reflection
by MsRainey
Summary: AAML. Misty is having a restless night, can Ash help her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Jessie and James would be married with hundreds of babies!

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this! Don't flame please!

--

--

--

--

I looked back at my two best friends, sighed, and turned around in my sleeping bag. He would never return my feelings.

Ash had become Pokemon Master at the early age of 16, and grew up incredibly handsome. Of course, that had been a year ago, and it was hectic for the three of us to travel anywhere again.

Stupid girls would follow him everywhere, asking for autographs. Not that I was jealous or anything.

I sighed.

Who am I kidding? Of course I was jealous! I had been in love with him since I was eleven, and then suddenly he's the heartthrob of every Sally, Lauren, and Mika. It was infuriating at first, having these little, stupid, repulsive -

Well, it's the past. And, things have gotten better. I mean, here we are now. Brock, Ash, and I camping out here by the ocean on Red Rock Isle. We had asked May and Max if they wanted to join us, but Max was busy on his own journey and May is still busy at trying to catch Drew.

I laughed quietly to myself. Drew is almost as dense as Ash. When May blushed in front of him, he had thought she got a rash on her face.

Poor girl. I made sure to wish her a lot of luck.

I turned around, facing the boys once again, and frowned. Too bad my thoughts aren't letting me sleep, I could really catch some shut eye. I stared at Pikachu and started to count the furs on its back.

...32...33...34...

Grr. This isn't working.

I got up and walked over to the ocean. I love the way the sand feels between my toes. I started thinking about all the times that I realized my feelings were getting deeper for Ash.

There was that first time in the Viridian Forest, when he showed just how much he cared for Pokemon. I think that was when I developed a crush for him.

But of all people, it had to _him_!

He was younger than me, dense, sometimes completely cocky... But then, he's always so caring, and always willing to help others, and he is my best friend.

I had never had a best friend before him and Brock, and I felt so heartbroken when the three of us parted that one day. I got a bike back, but in truth, I couldn't have cared less at the time.

"But, he wouldn't love me. I'm loud, bossy, and demanding. Plus, I wasn't the one in the family to be blessed with the good looks." I looked down at my reflection before kicking the water, and flopping down on the shore.

"I'm just average." I grumbled. "And he's beyond that."

I let my upper body fall on the sand as well, and jumped up when I saw Pikachu hovering over my face.

"Pikachu!" I yelled, then turned my view to Ash, who had his hands in his pockets and was looking down.

"Ash!" Oh great, had he heard what I said?

"Do... do you really think that of yourself Myst?"

I bit my lip and fought the urge to blush. Ash walked over and sat down next to me. "Do you really think you're average?"

"Of course I'm average Ash! I'm not gorgeous, or graceful, or even level tempered. I shouldn't even say I'm average. I'm below average!" I angrily crossed me arms.

Ash put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up into his eyes. They were a really pretty mahogany brown.

"Well, I guess Rudy had some pretty weird taste in girls then, huh?"

I gave him a look and he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, joke not working."

He sighed and dropped his head.

"Geez Myst. I'm not good at this kind of stuff... But," He mumbled something that I couldn't hear, and cocked my head.

"I didn't catch that Ash."

He looked up and my eyes widened from the blush on his cheeks. Suddenly, I felt mine heat up as well.

"I said," He grumbled, and resumed rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think you're like that at all. I think you're fiery attitude makes you, you. Plus, it evens out because you're really kind and caring too. And," He grumbled something unintelligible again.

"Ash," I sighed. "Can you please talk clearly?"

He cleared his throat and looked at Pikachu, who nodded at him in... encouragement?

"I- I said, I think you're really beautiful. Even more beautiful than all of the girls we've met."

I felt even more heat flush through my face, but the feeling of a thousand Butterfrees in my stomach was dominating my body.

"...Ash,"

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, which may I remind you, was still probably redder than my hair. "That guy your taking about would be real dumb to pass you up."

I smiled at his words. Maybe there was hope in thinking the feelings were returned.

"You're right about the dumb part." I started. "I mean, he doesn't even know that I'm talking about him to himself right now."

Ash let go of my arms and frowned, confused. This was it. If I didn't do it now, I would never bulk up the courage; So, I leaned up shyly, and pressed my lips against his, while I let my hands hover above his jacket.

When I pulled away, I saw that his eyes were wide open, and his cheeks were glowing.

"Uh,"

I immediately stood up. "I'm sorry. I just -, I mean -, I didn't thi -,"

I was silenced when he stood up and kissed me again. It was the best feeling in the entire world, and I felt my eyes close when his fingertips brushed over my jawline.

We pulled away, slightly out of breath, and looked at each other.

"I love you Ash." I heard his breath hitch and continued. "I think I always have. But, if you don't feel the same way, I don't want our friendship to be awkward, or even wavered."

He grinned, catching me off guard, hence the situation. "I love you too Misty. You're pretty clueless to think I wouldn't."

I growled. "Oooh, why you litt-"

I shut up, and let my best friend kiss me. I wouldn't mind if all our arguments ended like this...

--

"Er, maybe we should try to snatch their food some other time." A 27 year old, lavender haired male told his girlfriend and Pokemon.

"James, shut up, you've completely ruined the moment on the twerps confessing their love for each other." Jessie snapped.

"Will you twos be quiet, sos I can sneak ta da campsite, an' take dat yummy lookin' dish the older twerp made!?" Meowth yelled, slashing the two humans.

"How dare you cat!" Jessie roared. "My face! My beautiful face!"

James walked over to Jessie, ignoring the scratches on his previously gorgeous face. "Your face is always beautiful Jess."

She stopped waving her arms around and looked up at James. "Thank you James. Now help me up, I'm starving."

He pulled her up, placed a hand on her swollen stomach, and smiled.

Once she was up, Jessie whacked Meowth with her fan. "Don't ever touch this work of pure flawlessness ever again, you fool!"

--

--

--

--

_No flames please!!!_


End file.
